Thank you Zuko
by TheColourSky
Summary: What if instead of visiting his father, Zuko visited his sister? With all the guilt dragging him down right after recently becoming Fire lord, how will he get rid of it? Short story.


**Hello, Earthlings... :D**

 **Summary: What if instead of visiting his father, Zuko visited his sister? With all the guilt dragging him down right after recently becoming Fire lord, how will he get rid of it?**

 **I do no own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

* * *

The corridors were dim, the only source of light were torches that went along both walls. In between the rows of torches were multiple doors that led to cells, the inmates muffled voices hardly heard beyond the iron doors. This was a Fire Nation prison for prisoners – A.K.A firebenders – who had been charge with extreme felonies.

One of the cell doors had scuff marks accompanied with a lot of dents in the iron door. It even had burn marks in some areas. Behind it was absolute silence. Strange, really, by how the most intimidating inmate here was the quietest. But it wasn't a calm silence beyond the door, oh no, it was a stilled, deathly silence that wavered in the air near that cursed door. Even the guards tried to avoid walking pass it. Whoever was inside that cell was a true maniac.

Footsteps were heard in the distance. Flanked by two Tai li guards was Fire lord Zuko. In his hands was a tray with a tea pot on it and two tea cups. He had grown taller, his hair now neater, half in a masculine ponytail, the other half against face. He also developed cheekbones, a gene from his father. Now he looked like a true leader, one that would rule the Fire Nation with an iron fist.

They stopped at the beaten-up door. Reluctantly, Zuko slid the hatch open, peeking inside the cell. A teenage girl sat against the wall curled up in a fetus position, her roughly cut raven hair shadowing her face.

Good. She didn't try to escape again. Maybe now he could finally talk to Azula.

Just as he was about to reach for the keys to the door, one of his guards furrowed his eyebrows at him in confusion.

"With all d-do respect, Y-your Excellency," he began, sweat beading down his face, "but, are you sure you wish to see that inmate?"

Zuko looked at the guard from the corner of his eye. "But of course, I wish to see my sister." He corrected.

The guard slightly flinched at the word 'sister' but backed up from the door and bowed in apology.

Zuko sighed. Ever since his sister, Azula, was incarcerated, the citizens of the Fire Nation had begun to express the hatred towards her tremendously. The people of the Fire Nation never agreed with Azula, because, unlike her father, Fire lord Ozai, who went overboard sometimes but was reasonable, she was a full-on psychopath.

But the guilt Zuko felt was suffocating. He knew he was the reason why Azula was like this. It's because their mother, Ursa, loved Zuko more than Azula. Yes, their father favored Azula with praise at anything she did to appease him all the while ignoring Zuko but Azula wanted her _mother's_ love, she wanted her mother to be proud of her, to be glad she could do things Zuko couldn't. But all she got was a horrified look from Ursa every time she showed her something. Envy turned into jealousy directed towards her wretched brother over the years. First it started with teasing then taunting then down-right bullying after their mother left them unexpectedly.

It was _his_ fault his family broke down. Once upon a time they were happy bunch. But that was years ago. And he was the cause for all of it. If only Ursa had paid attention to Azula as much as she did to Zuko then Azula wouldn't become the sadistic maniac she is now. Instead she would be filled with _love_ and _kindness_. Even if it was only wistful thinking.

That was why Zuko was going to give her another chance. Hoping she would do good this time and never stray back to her old ways.

Zuko opened the door. His guards were about to follow him but he stopped them, telling them to resume to their previous duties. They left without another word, their boots clacking against the floor in the distance.

In the front half of the room had a chair in the corner along with a small table next to it. The other half had iron bars bordering it. A makeshift bed was against the wall behind the bars.

The half-room half-cell was very dark. Only the light from the door was provided.

The only place the light didn't reach was a figure huddled against the wall, a dark atmosphere around her. She lifted her head as the door opened. A cold grin plastered across her face.

"Well, if it isn't _Zuzu_." Azula sneered, glaring at Zuko through glowing eyes, "what do I owe the presence of my incompetent brother?"

"Azula." Zuko acknowledged calmly. He placed the tea set on the small table. He picked up the tea pot, poured the tea into a cup, and slid it in between the bars toward Azula who looked at it blankly before turning her gaze back at Zuko.

"What's this? A peace offering?" She spat. She lifted the tea cup and tossed the contents back at Zuko who was now drenched in tea. "Did she tell you to do this?"

"What…? You're making no sense, Azula- "

"Well?" Azula said, eye flaring, "I never thought you would be the type to succumb to do her bidding, Zuzu, although I shouldn't be surprised. You were always _her_ favourite."

"Azula…" Zuko said. Just as Azula was about to interrupt him again, he continued, "I… I want to get you out of here."

Azula stared at him in shock, her brows furrowing. When Zuko thought she was going to mock him or ostracise him, she did something unexpected.

She smiled. A _genuine_ but barly noticeable smile. Something Zuko never knew Azula was capable of. _Maybe she can change._

"This isn't a cruel prank… is it?" Her voice sounded devoid of any of her previous anger albeit still being tense. She looked down at the floor thoughtfully.

"N-no…" Zuko reassured. He took his keys and opened the half-cell, stepping aside for Azula to exit.

She was hesitant at first but reluctantly passed the half-cell, her eyes watching Zuko along the way. She made it to the door when she stopped.

"I need a disguise." She said. "If I walk around in these rags then I won't take one step out of here without going back to square one."

Zuko smiled. Luckily, he had that part thought out. "I have some Fire Nation citizen clothes in your bedroom… you do know where that is…?"

"Course I do. Do I look like the type to forget my own palace?" Azula said mischievously. Zuko's eyes widened slightly at that. Before he could say anything, Azula chuckled.

"You we're always so gullible, Zuzu!" She said, wiping a lone tear from her eye. She then sighed softly. "I don't even see myself running this place anymore… Much more idiots than estimated..."

There it was, that smile. Zuko might've had Ursa's compassion and kindness but Azula had their mother's smile. Her wonderful, nostalgic, smile. Zuko smiled back in response.

Azula faintly nodded in farewell. She walked pass the door and made it down the hallway until she disappeared, but not without three words drifting towards him.

"Thank you… Zuko."

* * *

 ***The 'her' or 'she' Azula refers to is their mother, Ursa.**

 **I tried to fit their personalities and how they talk (especially Azula) into the story, so if they are a bit off for the viewers, please forgive me. I wanted the characters to be slightly OCC to fit in the ending because normally Azula wouldn't trust Zuko and vice versa.**

 **I just felt like the ending needed something _more,_ so this is where this fanfic came from :D**


End file.
